aprovechando mi segunda oportunidad
by vicky saotome
Summary: a sasuke le llega una noticia sobre la vida de sakura, y reflexionara sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. ¿que pasara? ¿la perdera? o ¿aprovechara la nueva oportunidad que le da la vida?


**HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESTE ES UN SASUSAKU ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA ASI QUE ME DIO UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION LA ESCRIBI ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA BIEN INTERESANTE**

**LES ACLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO PERO LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA.**

* * *

APROVECHANDO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

La noticia había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la hokage acompañada de un chico de cabello negro, ojos penetrantes, de calzoneta negra con una camisa del mismo color.

La parte oeste de konoha había sido atacada por el enemigo dejando varios derrumbes y mucha gente herida, era allí donde de les había asignado una misión al equipo siete, pero sasuke uchiha no había sido invitado a tal tarea, para que descansara, estaba herido por la ultima misión encomendada a la cual, no habían asistido ni Sakura ni Naruto ya que lo único que se necesitaba era el sharingan del uchiha.

La misión interrumpida por el grupo de orochimaru, consistía en escoltar a varios hijos de los kages a un escondite secreto, para que en al siguiente día fueran llevados por los anbus a sus respectivos hogares.

La cara de la rubia no cabía de la impresión, dio la orden de que todos estuvieran alertas a cualquier segundo ataque de los discípulos del sannin enemigo.

--Bueno uchiha esta es la misión por la que me estabas reclamando hace un momento ahora me tienes que demostrar ya estas en condiciones de luchar,-- el joven asintió no podía creer que allí estuvieran sus amigos, pero de un modo extraño solo pensaba en si Naruto había hecho bien su trabajo, el de proteger a Sakura, el trabajo que el sin darse cuenta lo había hecho suyo desde hacia mucho tiempo ya.

Salieron rápidamente de edificio donde se encontraba reunidos para dirigirse al lugar del suceso, la mente de sasuke estaba en otro mundo de cierta manera quería saber solamente saber si Sakura estaba bien, si no le había pasado nada, pero algo dentro de el decía lo contrario, su preocupación era notoria , la sannin lo observada en el camino, pero no le podía decir nada ella estaba mas preocupada que el, si algo les pasaba a los retoños de los señores kages, podría hasta llegar a tener una guerra dentro de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos al percatarse de que ya habían llegado al lugar, la panorámica no era muy buena se observaba derrumbes, a gente corriendo por cualquier lugar tratando de auxiliar a todos los heridos pero mas que dolor en sus mirabas se notaba mucha confusión y miedo.

Los dos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar con los ojos, pero no sabían ni por donde comenzar hasta que sasuke, pudo visualizar una figura muy particular, era un joven sentado en una banca de cabello rubio, corrió hacia el, y comenzó a gritarle.

-Naruto que ha pasado, ¿y Sakura? ¿Donde esta Sakura? Naruto estaba en shock tenia la mirada perdida, el uchiha lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió haciéndolo volver de su trance, no lo había visto así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto por favor dime donde esta Sakura? De pronto comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal por que Naruto estaba asi? por que Sakura no estaba junto a el. ¿Y kakashi sensei donde estaba?

Uzumaki levanto lentamente la cabeza con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras alcanzaba a decir -Sa-ku--ra- chan- teme, esta muerta-

Muerta, muerta, muerta esta palabra comenzó a hacer eco en la mente del uchiha, su pecho comenzó a doler, sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco no podía respirar, la cara de dolor no la podía disimular, no podían asimilar tal información, aquella mujer a la que había hecho llorar tantas veces ya no estaría junto a el, ya no lo defendería de Naruto cuando se peleaban, ya no estaría para estar atenta a sus opiniones, ni le propondría citas para que el las negara, ya no vería esa sonrisa tan angelical cada vez que el le dedicaba una mirada la cual para ella era un milagro mandado por los dioses, la pregunta era por que le dolía tanto por que aquella molestia significaba tanto en su vida.

Debes estar equivocado Naruto, Sakura no puede estar muerta, me estas mintiendo. Mientras por primera vez salían lagrimas de sus ojos, desde aquella vez en que su hermano mayor había eliminado a todo su clan.

Naruto comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado diciéndole que Sakura, había ido adelante del escuadrón de niños, mientras que el sensei iría al lado y Naruto se quedaría en la parte trasera escoltando a los niños, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva , kakashi sensei dio la orden a Sakura- chan para que entrara ella primero a verificar que todo esta bien dentro de esta, ella solo asintió y cuando ella estaba adentro se escucho aquella explosión y una avalancha de polvo que envolvió el lugar .

Ella era la que estaba mas próxima sasuke, los niños están heridos por que estaban mas próximos, pero ella, explicaba Naruto entre sollozos.

¿y kakashi donde esta? Pregunto el menor de su clan, estaba atormentado por el remolino de recuerdos que pasaba por su mente.

Se fue a buscarla dijo que tal vez entre los escombros la podía encontrar o aunque sea su cuerpo- mencionaba el portador del zorro mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente.

El muchacho del sharingan desapareció en instantes iba en busca de su sensei, el no podía creerlo, ella tenia que estar con vida, no lo podía dejar solo, **el la necesitaba, por fin sus sentimientos estaban claros, aquella mocosa pesada era la persona mas importante en su vida y ahora que se daba cuanta de eso no podia permitir que se escapara de su vida tan fácil. No lo podía permitir.**

Recorrió el lugar por varios minutos hasta que observo al ninja copia mientras intentaba mover una roca de un tamaño muy considerable pero estaba débil y de costaba mucho trabajo hacer esfuerzos había tenido que esquivar varias rocas en cuanto ocurrió el derrumbe pero varias habia logrado alcanzarlo,

-- Sasuke que bueno que estas aquí tienes que ayudarme a mover esta piedra Sakura tiene las piernas atrapadas debajo, cuando la encontré estaba en muy mal estado, había sido golpeada por muchos escombros pero estaba consiente, intento decirme algo pero no logre entender sus palabras lo único que pude captar fue **tu nombre en su labios.**

Entonces esta viva? Pregunto el uchiha dando un respiro de alivio y un consuelo a su corazón- pero el dobe me dijo que estaba….

-Muerta- completo la frase su sensei – no te preocupes eso piensa Naruto, por que vio caer todo sobre Sakura, pero ella es muy fuerte pudo esquivar, y tratar de salir a tiempo del lugar aunque no logro por completo, esta herida pero se recuperara-

El dueño de la línea sucesoria se acerco su suplicas había sido contestadas, ella estaba viva, se recuperaría, el tenia una nueva oportunidad, la vida le daba una lección nuevamente, ahora no perdería cada momento de estar cerca de ella, no podía desperdiciar la nueva circunstancia que le daba la vida le tenia que decir que todos sus sentimientos eran correspondido que el también la amaba.

Levanto la piedra con una fuerza descomunal haciéndolo mirar muy fácil, Hakate solo observo con los ojos atónitos, la tarea que el hacía ya quince minutos había querido hacer, este la hizo en segundos -_es que estoy herido- _se disculpo para si mismo queriendo no dejar su autoestima muy baja.

Sasuke cargo a Sakura de una manera delicada, la observo con una mirada de amor y ternura, la pesadilla había acabado, todavía había tiempo. Se le olvido hasta de despedirse de su sensei mientras que se evaporaba dejando una manta de humo al momento que llevaba a su tesoro al hospital.

Sentado en una roca estaba en portador del "ojito feliz" observando de cerca dicha escena- _quien iba a decirlo el gran sasuke uchiha se doblego ante los encanto de haruno,_

_

* * *

quien iba a decirlo_ _– lo que hace el amor y la perseverancia hasta que por fin Sakura vio frutos a su dedicación._

Transcurrieron dos semanas en las que sasuke no se despego de Sakura mientras ella estaba inconsciente por tanta heridas sufridas, solos se iba por unos momentos en los que se iba a bañar y cambiar de ropa para estar pendiente de su amada, quien en esos momentos dejaba encargado a Naruto a quien ya habían explicado la situación y no cabía de la felicidad por que su amiga estuviera bien, hinata su novia siempre lo acompañaba.

Ese día de regreso al hospital decidió comprar una rosa de color roja en la tienda de ino, quien siempre estaba pendiente de su amiga y llegaba a visitarla todas las mañanas con shikamaru su novio, de todos modos desde que se intereso en el chunnin ya no había rivalidad por el amor del uchiha.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura la vio estaba allí sentada comiendo, su piel blanca, tersa, el cabello color rosa caía delicadamente sobre su rostro, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta levanto la cabeza dejando sus hermosos ojos jades al descubierto.

Ya despertaste- dijo en uchiha con la frialdad que siempre los caracteriza

Si, hace un rato Naruto salió un momento pero dijo que ya volvía, le quería agradecer por todo el tiempo que haz gastado en estar conmigo, Naruto me conto que haz estaba muy pendie… no pudo completar la frase ya que los labios de sasuke la había interrumpido en un cálido y tierno beso, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por el acto del uchiha pero luego se doblego ante sus encantos, rodeando el cuello de el con sus brazos, ahondando mas el beso. Ese momento había sido un sueño para ella y por fin lo estaba haciendo realidad, su mente no concebía, acaso estaba soñando? Pero en ese instante su amor que al parecer le había parecido platónico por mucho tiempo, se separaba de ella de un solo tiro, dejándola en un manojo de nervios y felicidad, volvieron su mirada para observar a quien osaba a interrumpir su tiempo romántico con un portazo y un chico rubio que no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, su quijada estaba en el suelo.

-¿Que bien escondido se lo tenían picaritos, y por que no me lo habían contado? Preguntaba Naruto con tono de indignación.

Sasuke quien seguía teniendo un rostro muy sereno aun después del momento que acababa de pasar le regalo una miraba fulminante al chico bautizado como el chico sorpresa,

-¿que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas? Es mejor que te vayas tengo que hablar con Sakura de algo importante.

Uzumaki se lanzo un carcajada al escuchar las palabras de sasuke, -hablar si claro teme quieres hablar con Sakura, por que cuando entre no estaban precisamente charlando verdad?

Sakura todavía no salía del shock, estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, no había parado atención ante la discusión de sus amigos, un beso, un beso me lo dio el, nadie lo obligo, el me beso, ---pensaba- su corazón no cabía en su pecho, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – no podía con tanta felicidad, los bellos ojos jade dirigieron su mirada hacia la mano del uchiha y noto que cargaba una rosa ¿_será para mi? _se preguntaba .

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de nuevo cerrase y percatarse que Naruto ya se había marchado.

¿Esa rosa es para mi? Pregunto Sakura - con un tono muy tierno

-Si- respondió, el portador del sharingan ahora un poco sonrojado ya que a el, no se le daban esos detalles y mucho menos con una mujer.

¿De que querías hablarme?

El se metió las manos a las bolsas y comenzó su declaración.

No soy muy bueno para hablar pero, tengo que decirte que cuando Naruto me dijo que estabas muerta –menciono con un tono ya menos duro que el acostumbrado se podía dar fe que lo decía con ternura- mi cuerpo no respondía, no asimilaba esa noticia siempre me había hacho el fuerte frente a todos pero en esa ocasión me derrumbo, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin que yo las pudiera detener solamente con imaginarme que ya no estarías a mi lado. Desde que mataron a mi familia jure que no volvería a querer para no sentir nuevamente este dolor.

Sasuke no parecía el, sus palabras no eran de aquel ser frio y arrogante de siempre - se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación- , cuando Sakura intentaba levantarse de la camilla donde había estado llorando con cada palabra que pronunciaba el uchiha, no concebía que el. Precisamente el le estaba diciendo en resumidas palabras que la necesitaba en su vida para seguir viviendo.

El la detuvo cuando intentaba colocar un pie en el suelo.

No te levantes aun estas convaleciente- dijo el en un tono lleno de preocupación.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa de las que a el, le hacían derretir.

-- Ahora sasuke uchiha nada, nada, nada me puede hacer daño, tu estas a mi lado- le menciono la pelirosa -- dándole un beso apasionado correspondiéndole a su pasada declaración de amor.

Te amo sasuke-- dijo ella con mas sinceridad que nunca.

Te amo Sakura- dijo el dueño de la linea sucesoria mientras en sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa -- _ya veo lo bueno que es aprovechar una oportunidad mas._

Fin

* * *

Holaaaa este fic lo escribi pensando en que sasuke necesita una leccion donde esta perdiendo el amor de sakura, para poder darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos , van a estar de acuerdo conmigo, me encanta esta pareja y tienen que quedarse juntos en la serie.

espero les guste dejen su comentarios por fa...

gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios me da mucha alegría que les haya gustado...

bendiciones....


End file.
